Myriad Of Mystification
"Damn it, that damn boy is ridculously hard to locate, how is it he able to elude me in such a manner". Shayera Nakano desperately searched the varies cities of the country Inca for her son Raido. She refused to acknowledge her son by the moniker he had widely become know as.. this Sub-Zero name bothered her, especially the sins he would come to commit since donning the codename. Thew new rumors of his excessive violence and brutal murders saddened her deeply he was getting worse rather than recovering. "His continued defiance has turned this into an interesting game of cat and mouse, perhaps I underestimated just how smart Rai has become in light of everything I heard of him. Shayera looked into the sky as if waiting for answers to rain down and end the blitz of questions that seized her mind. I need, nothing more than sign, a small window of opportunity to find my baby and ill set everything right, all of it. Her call was answered in the for a small moment, nearly a brief crack in time the Gods she never believed were there answered her. She felt a signal of magic origin similar to her own searching actively, it was quick, and shifty but her rune picked it up. When she last saw her son prior to breaking free of the possession she created a rune that was attuned to his specific magical nature and origin. The rune lit and sounded off quickly snatching Shayera's attention away from the sky to the rune that located her Raido's signal. Without wasting a moment she quickly attempted to lock in the signal and its source point, the signal did not last long, as after bleeping for several seconds before fading, but not before Shayera could narrow the location down. "Bosco? thats 350 miles from my current location. I must make haste before Raido attempts to leave. Shayera exhaled calming her thought. I will remain steadfast in my approach and not lose sight of my child this time. I quieted and quelled the flames of my oldest son, reigned in Itsuki from long ago, helped ease the fire that burned within Kira and her hate for actions of which I had no knowledge. Even the coldest heart still beats, and with help he can learn to love again""". Shayera activated her rune seal of Wings creating a pair of Dark purplish wings that extended from her back and well dressed suit. Fixing her glasses as such. Raido was in a bad place right now, this violence, the crimes, she saw him deeper than that, haven given birth to an amazing wizard and as mother she knew when one of her children was basiclly crying for help. Unknown to Shayera the help she was trying to offer would be for someone she would not expect. She stood roughly 350 miles away. A dragon at her side and a wolf lurking in the shadows. Call it overcautious but she didn't know what to expect from this lady. Given how strong her big brother was, Vas had no doubt that Shayera would be more of the same. Like mother like son. Like mother like daughter. Yet they were strangers; Shay would have no recollection of Lissa's existence, and the woman herself had been ignorant to her mother's status as alive for the entirety of her life. That she had no knowledge of Vasilisa could easily lead to an escalation given the disorienting resemblance the two shared. If it could fuck with the mind of a mad scientist like SZ then it would definitely leave Shayera at a loss. Part of her wondered if SZ was still here, or if he had left at the first opportunity. Causing her mercury gaze to flick around briefly; catching nothing she returned to her own thoughts. From the way it sounded though, their shared mother was the persistent sort, and likely had some kind of plan in action in order to give SZ a much needed talking to. It sounded like she would chase her children to the ends of the earth if meant protecting them and setting them on the right path. "If she only knew I was here...." Vas thought to herself. Realizing that would be remedied soon enough given the fact 350 miles felt like child's play for Vas. Meaning it would be absolutely nothing for the lady of the hour. "What do you think she's like?" Vas asked her compatriot, only receiving a grunt and shrug. It appeared that her guess was as good as anyone's though the woman's love for her children looked to be a defining characteristic. Filling her with some sort of relief for the time being. Her gaze returned to it's typical turquoise and silver state, a reflection of the moon across the water on a cloudless night. It was time.